epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Ellie vs. Zoey. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 2.
Hello Everyone! Coupe is here with another installment of Epic Rap Battles of Video Games. I planned something else, a battle with a guest, starring Wachowman, for this battle, however I have moved that battle and decided to write this one. I know I have used L4D before, but that was a third-party rapper, and I liked the suggestion given to me by Tkwarrior! So, hell, why not? Today, the protagonist of The Last of Us, Ellie, go against one of main character in Left 4 Dead, Zoey, to see who's better at surviving the harsh environment of Post-apocalypse! As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see! Cards and Beats Ellie_1.png|Ellie Zoey_1.png|Zoey Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!!! ZOEY! VS! ELLIE!! BEGIN! Zoey: (starts at 0:24) I leave nobody behind, except this little brat who think she can spit, you can try hard to be Lara Croft, but you'll never match up to my wit. I shine bright like a Firefly, Ellie, so go back to Tess and cry, run along and grab some supply, a Clicker? try a'' Tank'' when it drops by! you're under-aged, yet I see that you still hang out with that'' pedo'', you can try to be tough all you want, but hell, even Louis'll be more ghetto. Your'' American Dreams'' will die, I'm someone you shouldn't have tread, I'd say this is your lose, Naughty Dog, but you've already been Left 4 Dead! Ellie: (starts at 0:46) Whoa Nelly, why is this college dropout even trying to rap against me? Jesus Christ, go back to Riverside, Zoey, you're just Chell wannabe. I mean, what else do you do except be naked and try to startle'' the Witch''? My raps will leave even you infected, call it The Passing of this bitch! Zoey: (starts at 0:56) I'll leave you alone in the dark, burn your punk ass on both sides, This Survivor ain't got shit against me, so you better run and hide, I'm about to make The Sacrifice, you should've stop with your bluffing, after all I've been through, everything you did was just for nothing. Ellie: (starts at 1:08) You're about to pay the'' Death Toll'', Motherfucker, prepare to meet your fate, Imma Smoke you, then'' Hunt'' you, blow you up, Boom! You've been obliterated, oh, can't forget about you killing your dad when you really didn't have to, you know what's worse, chicken shit? I'm on a console yet I still beat you! Since you like Horror Movies so much, why don't I slash you into one? I'll throw you down to those infected and make you a star, bitch, have fun. I'm about to put your life on the line, don't matter if you didn't say yes, This battle will leave only one person as a victor, and I'm the Last of Us. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPIC! ... RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMESSSSSSSSSSSS!! Poll WHO WON? Ellie Zoey Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts